


Halloween at the Delta House (pt. 1 - 4 )

by RachaelBmine



Series: Spoopernatural Halloween 2014 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel are sophomores in college when Sam gets the notorious invite to the Delta House Halloween Sexy Soiree under his door at midnight Halloween day. They spend all day choosing their costumes and then head out for the party, without a single idea of what to expect.<br/></p><p>
-FYI-<br/>
Bela Talbot- senior, Delta girl, current President of the chapter<br/>
Meg Masters- senior, Bela's bff, Delta girl<br/>
Lisa Braeden- senior, Delta girl, VP<br/>
Meg Miner (Meg 2.0)- sophomore, Delta girl, big sister is Meg Masters (so of course they are called Master and Miner)<br/>
Charlie Bradbury- sophomore, Delta girl, her big sister is unmentioned<br/>
Jo Harvelle- freshman, Charlie's gf, aspiring Delta girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween at the Delta House (pt. 1 - 4 )

**Author's Note:**

> [Lorde - Team](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2JuxM-snGc)   
>  [Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful (Kaskade Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgdRxARv080)   
> 

Sam couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend’s costume, his fidgeting proved as much. His feet tapped and his heart beat a little faster than usual as he waited for the bathroom door to open. They had been together for six months now and Sam was super excited about that number. Castiel had a rule: six months of getting you know each other and if they were still together, they could try for a deeper level of intimacy.

Sam had felt relief when they agree to this little stipulation because, while he has always identified as bisexual, this was the first guy he had ever dated. He just never met the right guys, he has told Dean on one occasion, but the truth was he knew what their dad’s reaction would be if he’d brought a dude home with him his freshman year.

Now half way through his sophomore year he was hitting a milestone with his boyfriend. Dressing up together. The were on their way to a private Halloween party at delta house and were the envy of all their friends. The Delta party was the only Halloween party to attend for Stanford students, if you were invited. The sorority girls slid invitations under doors at midnight on October 31 st and at 12:30 am the halls exploded. Girls shrieked or cried and guys high fived or kept their doors shut. The theme was always “sexy”.

Castiel jumped out of the bathroom in his angel costume and posed dramatically.

”Wow, ” Sam murmured.

“I’m a... rebel angel,” he said with a flourish.

Sam could see it, a golden halo floated above his boyfriend mess of black hair but that’s where the innocence stopped. Dark eyeliner made the normally sapphire blue of his eyes look like the sky before a storm. Black wings flared out from his back and the only garments he wore was a black cloth laced with gold Laurel leaves wrapped around his waist. The costume was completed with black leather sandals that climbed up his calf almost to his knee. Sam’s eyes drifted down and then slowly back up. This was going to be a long night.

xXx

Sam pulled into the parking spot at the corner of the already packed and noisy sorority house. They were both almost shaking in their shoes. This was a huge step for them and as lowly sophomores they did _not_ want to screw this up. He looked over at Castiel who was staring up at the house wide eyed, as if he could pass out at any moment really. He touched his tumb to the corner of his boyfriends mouth and grinned at him when he finally caught the attention of those steely blue eyes. "Ready?" he whispered as if speaking to loud would alert the house of their presence. 

"Yea, Sam... Oh, wait... hold-on-" said Castiel as he leaned back into the back seat of the car. He emerged with a golden curved... thing, in his hand.

"What. is. that?" Sam deadpanned.

"Its a broken harp... get it? Because I'm a fucking rebel, remember?"

Sam tried, and failed, to suppress his giggles. "Its a broken harp? Wow, I would have never thought to do that."

"Right because cowboys go shirtless and carry colorful pigeons?" Cas rolled his eyes playfully and smirked at Sam who straightened up and stuck his nose in the air, donning his flashy bird in his hand.

"Ready, my rebellious cherub?" Sam drawled in his sexy Texan accent that he knew Cas loved.

"Why yes, my steer drivin' ornithologist." 

They pulled on their jackets and stepped out of the car into the brisk October night. The music thumped loudly from within the two (possibly three?) story house, all white pillars and an extra large front porch which no doubt once held rocking chairs for pretty Delta girls in their white hats and lace gloves. Now all that could be seen were naughty nurses, sexy kittens, and men dressed as either Chippendales or the half naked god of thunder. Sam grasped Castiel's hand as they made their way up the steps and across the porch. The door swung open and a rather large guy with arms that looked to heavy for his body stepped out before Sam could even ring the door bell. 

"Invite," the guy practically growled. Sam produced the silver card stock invite that he had totally not sat waiting for at very first minute of that day. The guy looked at it and then back at Sam and Castiel. 

"Sophmores, huh?" 

Sam glanced at Cas. "Uh, yea. I'm Sam W-" 

"I know who you are. I use to protect your brother's skinny ass on the field back in our day." He growled this as he stepped aside. "Enjoy." 

Sam, trying to ignore the sarcasm in the guys voice, grabbed Cas' hand as they moved into the house. There were less people than they had expected there to be, then again it was only about ten. Sam stuffed the sleeves of Cas' jacket into his own and then threw them on a small pile in the office next to the front door, knowing that they would be a bitch to find later. People milled around, most talking to one of the delta girls, others opening food and drinks in the kitchen towards the back of the house. Cas nodded towards the kitchen and they headed that way. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little Winchester," came a voice from the stairwell that split the entrance in two directions. Bela Talbot was a senior and the current president of her sorority, and she knew it. Sam had seen her around campus a few times and while she never mistreated anyone, she wasn't what you would call pleasant. Dean had warned him by saying that she would "chew a guy up and spit him out", well every guy but him of course. 

"You know... I almost didn't let the girls invite you, you know sophomore and all, BUT I am a giver." She made it to the bottom of the steps and walked up to Sam with her hands planted firmly on her hips. Her dark brown hair was pulled back and hung in waves down her back, which seemed to make her wide brown eyes even bigger. The spartan style dress barely clung to her shoulders and made her look, in a word, regal. Sam swallowed. 

"Well... I guess _little_ may have been the wrong word..." 

Castiel coughed into his hand while looking down at his sandals. This effectively snatched Sam out of his hypnotized state and back into reality. 

"B- Bela, yes, um- this is Castiel," Sam grinned at her and then flinched when he felt a quick jab to his rib. "My boyfriend! Castiel, my boyfriend." 

Bela's eyes grew wide as a slightly manic grin spread across her face, "Your- your _boyfriend_?" she squealed so loud that both Cas and Sam cringed a bit. 

"Meg!" She turned and shouted up the stairs "get your ass down here and meet the Winchester and his super cute boyfriend!" She turned and winked at Cas for emphasis.

xXx

Sam stood leaning against the kitchen counter sipping on a cheap beer with a bitchface that he usually reserved for his annoying older brother. After Bela had completely lost her shit over Castiel, Meg Masters had run down the steps to join in on ogling the couple. When Lisa Braden, the other senior and vice-president of the sorority, showed up the party seemed to suddenly relocate up the stairs. Sam was decidedly uninvited to this VIP affair so he nodded to Cas, who's eyes were wide but his smile spread across his face to let Sam know that he was ok with what was happening. That was thirty minuets ago. He was just about to go see what the hell they were doing to his boyfriend when he heard laughter coming down the steps. All three ladies walked into the kitchen with their arm entwined with Castiel's in some way. 

"-and then he said: 'cause I'm Dean freakin Winchester'!" Bela literally cried, with actual tears in her eyes, holding her stomach as she and the girls and even Cas laughed from the gut. They were all doubled over and Sam cleared his throat to alert them of his presence, to either let him in on the joke or to stop talking about his brother. 

"Sam!" shouted Meg, "just who we were looking for." She pulled Cas forward and Sam finally caught a glimpse of his face. 

Castiel no longer sported the simple black liner on his eyes but now had what Sam had heard girls call, the smokey eyes, except they weren't just smokey. They were damn near smoldering. Somehow Bela and Meg had worked in a shimmering midnight blue that seemed to twinkle whenever Castiel blinked and it made his eyes look deep and bottomless. Like the great blue hole down in Central America... but here, swallowing Sam whole, drowning him. Or maybe he was just holding his breath. His shoulders shimmered with a golden dust that made his already smooth skin look heavenly. Sam coughed as his eyes dropped to the golden shimmer that dusted Cas' chest and abs and he raised the beer to his lips in an attempt to take a nonchalant sip. This was clearly the wrong move to make because the tall cowboy proceeded to choke on the lukewarm liquid. 

"Looks like our job is done," Bela smirked and Meg giggled.

They pushed Cas towards Sam and went off to torment their little sisters. Castiel laughed nervously and looked at Sam who was just standing there, secretly trying to will his cock to remain calm. 

"You hate it don't you?" he exclaimed suddenly, catching Sam off guard. "Oh god- I knew this was a bad idea- you must be totally grossed out! I mean, makeup?? You probably aren't even into guys wearing-" 

"Cas! Whoah, slow down," Sam gripped his boyfriends shoulder gently, not wanting to rub away the angel dust. "I- It's great. I never thought a guy in makeup could be look so hot." 

Castiel smiled at this and his shoulders visibly relaxed. Sam leaned down and brushed his lips along the sensitive spot under Castiel's ear. 

"It's so hot, in fact, we may have to get out of here pretty soon," he whispered as he blew his warm breath across his boyfriends neck. He wasn't sure but it seemed like Castiel actually shivered. 

"Who said we have to leave?" 

Sam took a step back and looked into those deep blues eyes. Cas bit his lower lip and nodded his head towards the steps. Oh, Sam mouthed. 

"Sam! Cas!" came a cheerful voice. Meg Miners bounded toward them with a huge grin on her round face. She came to Stanford at the same time as Sam and they were both Criminal Justice majors, so they had become fast friends. She flung herself at both of them, giving them tight hugs, and looked them both up and down. 

"Well, I must say you two are the hottest queer guys I have ever met!" 

"Meg, what have I told you? We may be trying to take over the world but we are NOT aliens. We have feelings too." Charlie, also a sophomore, appeared around the corner less than a minute later. 

"Here comes the _lesbian_ ," Meg rolled her eyes playfully. 

"Sup bitches," the red head gave her customary greeting and punched Sam in the arm. 

They chatted for nearly thirty minutes as they sipped on pink Delta Punch that tasted more like pink lemonade than punch. In that short time frame at least fifty people showed up and the house began to get more and more crowded. Jo Harvelle, Charlie's freshman girlfriend, arrived and leaned into Charlie as they all talked. The Delta punch was flowing and the house got louder and louder until finally the group had to move out of the kitchen into the living room. 

Suddenly the lights went out and there were a few screams but a strobe light and several stings of white Christmas light flickered on. The sheer amount of scantly clad bodies in the room seemed to triple. Music played loudly from a far corner of the room and people were dancing all around. Sam grabbed Cas and pulled him close as they swayed with the crowd. Cas was a much better dancer than he was and, ignoring the looks they were getting from a few guys against the wall, he moved over Sam seductively. His hips rolled, he turned, dipped, and played in Sam's long hair while Lorde crooned in the background. Sam was tipsy, but so was just about everyone there. Meg, Charlie, and Jo danced in the center of the floor, not too far from where he and Cas were, but made their way over and danced in a close circle around them. Sam had his best friends with him, his boyfriend was smoking hot... this was his cloud nine. 

Charlie grabbed his hands and pressed herself against his chest, he felt something pressed into his hand and he leaned all the way down to hear her. "I have a feeling you might need it!" she shouted over the loud music then turned and bumped him with her butt as she danced back around to grab Jo by the waist. He looked down at what she had given him and had to pause for a moment. In his large palm was a small silver key, undoubtedly the key to her and Meg's bedroom.

xXx

Cas spun around to face Sam and wrapped his arms around his strong shoulders. 

"So..." he said, eyes piercing into Sam's conscience. 

"Only if you want to..." Sam took Cas' hand down to their sides and dropped the key in. He was now acutely aware that he and Cas had been drinking that night and didn't want to make Castiel feel as if he was trying to pressure him. 

Cas slid the key into Sam's pocket and pressed a kiss to the taller mans lips. A simple nod was all the conformation Sam needed. They left the living room and passed through the kitchen before they found themselves at the bottom of the huge roped off stairwell. Screams came from the living room, drawing the few stragglers that were hanging out by the door away long enough for Sam and Cas to silently dash up the stairs. 

They found the door with a framed, quite beautifully, hand drawn dragon on it. Below the dragon, amongst its golden horde, where the names "Meg" and "Charlie" artfully designed. 

"Yeah, like we really need to see the names to know that nerd Charlie lives here," Cas snorted between giggles. 

Charlie was probably the biggest geek Sam had ever met, but then again, that is exactly why they were such good friends. They unlocked and pushed the door open to get inside and groaned when they saw the two loft beds on opposite sides of the room.

"Well, floor it is," Sam moaned, knowing that he and Cas were both too big to climb atop either bed and would probably bring it crashing to the floor if both of them were up there.

Cas turned and pressed his sweet balm covered lips to Sam's, flicking his tongue over them as if tasting his boyfriend's mouth for the first time. It turned Sam on every time but, now with his body already strung tight like a coil, it made his heart pulse faster, blood rushing swiftly to his cock. He groaned as their bare chests met, the heat of their bodies seemed to light him on fire. Cas' eyes were watching him as he flung his cowboy hat to the side, gripping at his lovers hips, and trying to find that sweetness with his mouth once again. 

"Cas," he breathed desperately. 

Castiel just shushed him and pushed him down onto the beanbag couch under Charlie's loft bed. He covered Sam's open mouth with his own and straddled long legs. His hands roamed up and down his boyfriends chest, the never ending expanse of tight muscle beneath soft skin, and rubbed over hardened nipples. The floor beneath them vibrated with the baseline of Young and Beautiful as if on cue, sending shivers through Sam's body. 

Sam's jeans were undone swiftly and he grabbed Castiel's hands. 

"Cas... I know you- we've wanted to wait. So... if -maybe this isn't the place-" 

Cas pressed a finger against his lovers lips to quiet him. "There's plenty we can do love." 

Cas slid down to take Sam's cock into his mouth with one strong suck that made the "cowboy" grasp at the air before slapping his hand over his own mouth. Cas would have none of it and pulled Sam's arms down so that his long fingers could play in his hair and slide over his gold dusted shoulders. Cas took his time engulfing Sam completely and slowly sliding back up, twirling his tongue when he got to the tip. Sam squeezed his eyes tightly. He couldn't cope with onslaught of sensations; Cas' hot, wet tongue sliding around his dick, those eyes that Sam just knew were burning into his soul at this very moment, and the thumping vibrations beneath them. If he added a visual to this situation it would be over immediately. 

He muttered Castiel's name over and over in an attempt to hold on. Cas rewarded him each time with an extra twist, the slightest drag of teeth, or sloppy sucking sounds mixed with moans. "Oh fuck- oh god!" Sam growled when Cas took his cock into his mouth completely, hitting the soft tight space at the back of his throat. His eyes snapped open and met Castiel's lustful gaze. The angel's eyes were half lidded but still dangerous whirlpools pulling Sam under like siren calls, dark mascara tinted tears streaked down his cheeks. His halo still floated above his head perfectly. It was beautiful. It was blasphemous. It was fucking pornographic. 

Seeing this Sam felt a violent flash of heat within him that made him grab a handful of his rebellious sex angel's hair. When he came, Castiel picked up speed, sucking and stroking with his hand to stretch it out for him. 

"C- C- Cas, I-" he stuttered his lovers name. He couldn't breathe. His vision turned white. He wanted to punch something. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sam screamed. He was sure he had never been so loud in his life but the music still pulsated beneath them so no one would hear. 

Castiel seemed set on consuming every ounce of Sam's energy through his cock and having forgotten the English language Sam could not protest. His vision returned and he watched, and convulsed, as Cas licked around his sensitive cock as it softened in his hands. He let his head drop back against the beanbag couch and breathed deeply, replenishing the oxygen his brain had been deprived of just moments ago. 

After fixing Sam's jeans and belt he pressed himself against the man's long body, smiling at the slackness in his face and shoulders. 

"Alright?" he whispered.

"Al- alright? Cas. I can't fucking move," Sam murmured back, a slow grin sliding across his lips.

"Charlie is going to be pissed at you, cowboy."

"What? Why? We didn't make a mess-" he cut himself off when he opened his eyes and saw the white beads on the floor spilling from a hole in the seat, right where he had been gripping as he came. "Oh shit. I- I'll pay her back for it. I promise" 

Castiel just laughed. "Good... What do you say we take this back to my apartment?"

Sam looks at the ceiling thoughtfully for a moment before answering him. 

"Well, I say, Jackpot."


End file.
